half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
SMOD
SMOD (short for SuperMod) is a single-player modification that adds new effects, weapons, and NPCs to Half-Life 2. New features and abilities New weapons SMOD adds over 20 weapons into the game, as well as custom weapon scripts that can import weapons from other Source games such as Counter-Strike: Source and Day of Defeat: Source. Besides this, the player can also build their own weapons from scratch using SMOD's built-in Lua scripting system. The default weapons are: .]] .]] *A Laser Gun which uses the HEV Power for ammunition *Gordon's Magical Stick which releases bolts of electricity when fired. *A Strider Cannon *A Physics Launcher *An exploding banana, a reference to Worms, very useful for making traps. *An MS Grenade, similar to the Laser Tripwire in Half-Life *Alyx Gun, a weapon which was originally to be in Half-Life 2 but was cut from the final release. The SMOD version is an improved model and skin of Alyx's Gun. *An SVD (Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova) sniper rifle. *A Flare Gun * An AK-47 *An Antlion Creator which creates both Antlions and Antlion Guards *A Gauss gun, similar to the one in Half-Life with a different model, the SMG1 *A shovel *The Physgun, a weapon cut from the final version of Half-Life 2, it is not only featured in SMOD but in other mods such as Missing Information and Garry's Mod *An MP5 Sub-Machine Gun *The AB Gun or Airboat Gun which has an extremely rapid-rate of fire and has recharging ammunition. *PSP UMD launcher *Scissors Bullet time Bullet time slows down the environment, making physics, allies, enemies and bullets move at a slower pace. Bullet-time also gives motion blur, among other effects, when enabled. It uses the auxiliary power meter, along with the flashlight, sprinting, and oxygen reserve. Gordon's Kick A melee attack similar to the move in the 1996 game Duke Nukem 3D. The move is fully integrated into the physics engine, so if the player kicks an object, it will be sent flying. the strength of the kick varies depending on the inertia of the player and the kick_powerscale setting. Unknown to some is the ability to create a "combine ball" by repeatedly using the Gordon kick and stopping after approximately 10 quickly executed kicks. The combine ball can then be kicked at enemies. New NPCs Such as the attack drone, rebel Combine troops, Houndeyes, fully working Stalkers, optically camouflaged troops, and 'super combine' with high-jump capabilities. Combine soldiers can be set to use energy-based riot shields which block bullets and add to game difficulty. Combine troops can now randomly appear with colored armor, which allows them to take a huge amount of damage. Any human NPC can use most of the new weapons the mod adds to the game. Tweaked graphics and effects SMOD adds many new tweaks and improvements to the graphics of the Source engine. A few examples of the new effects that can be seen are Motion Blur, dynamic muzzle fire lighting, focusing effects, and greatly improved particle effects. New functionality Many weapons and objects can be used in new ways with SMOD. For example the crowbar can now be thrown at enemies with secondary fire, and props in a level can now be replicated and manipulated, similar to Garry's Mod and used for various purposes New events and plot content Examples include the optional episode "Where's my Boat?" and the Metrocop who says "pick up the can" burning to death after hitting the can, which has now been replaced with a gas tank. Gore The mod adds several visceral features, such as new blood decals, twitching bodies, spurting blood from fatal wounds that splashes onto nearby objects, and gibbing (with edible gibs that increase health). These options can be switched off to reduce the gore level for a more sensitive audience. Customization .]] Every aspect of the mod is easy to modify with console commands and .cfg files. This makes it simple for modders to use SMOD as a base for their own mods. The SMOD 4.0. readme file includes the following text, so the player can freely develop and publish a new SMOD based mod: Add-ons These allow almost any Source map to be made into a single player level, placing NPCs, items and props at predetermined or random places throughout the map, setting conditions for victory, and a lot more. Variants Several variants have been released, such as "OUTBREAK", which places City-17 in the midst of a zombie outbreak, "Troopers", which allows players to go through campaigns with SMOD features and a Team Fortress-esque class system cooperatively/competitively, and "Tactical", which shifts the gameplay style to a more tactical atmosphere, like that of Rainbow Six or Ghost Recon. Currently in its tenth version is SMOD Redux, which gives SMOD several improvements, such as 13 new weapons, many visual effects (such as motion blur, improved particle effects and more gore), and full activation of gameplay-changing features such as leaning, night vision and kicking. External links * * SMOD OUTBREAK at ModDB * SMOD Troopers at ModDB * SMOD Tactical official site * SMOD Redux official site Category:Source mods